


I Just Can't Sink You

by itsnotlove



Series: Pirates! [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Implied yaois, M/M, Pirate AU, Sword Fighting, Tight Pants, Yelling, based on art, ships on ships, the yaois are strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a small comic down by the incredibly talented <a href="http://www.ask-akabayashi.tumblr.com">Ask Akabayashi,</a> this is a small story about pirate captains Akabayashi and Aozaki doing what they do best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Sink You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ask-akabayashi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ask-akabayashi).



The setting sun stained the water red, the sound of the waves lost to the clanging of metal against metal. The crew of the ship, nicknamed only The Crab, watched with a mixture of horror and boredom as the two captains continued their fight.  
  
Captain Aozaki had, once again, attempted to sink the ship that his rival, Captain Akabayashi, had been aboard. Unfortunately for him, he had been nearly-sunk within a half hour of launching his attack, prompting him to challenge Akabayashi to a duel.  
  
“BASTARD!” he yelled, a blow from his sword punctuating the insult, “FUCKI’ SUNK MY SHIP!”  
  
“Aozaki, you were trying to si-!” Akabayashi was cut off by Aozaki’s foot colliding with his chest, sending him flying backward. He hit the ground with a thud, rolling to his side and rising to his feet, “You were trying to sink my ship, again.”  
  
“BECAUSE YOUR SHIP IS FUCKIN’ STUPID!” Aozaki roared, moving more quickly than anyone would guess before chops from his sword rained down on the other captain, “ALWAYS SNEAKIN’ AROUND, BEING A FUCKING BASTARD!”  
  
Akabayashi blocked each strike, grinning like a madman at his rivals’ anger.  
  
“STOP SMILING!”

 

Aozaki’s face contorted into an expression that left the crew confused. It appeared to be a mixture of contempt, confusion, and something else they were surely imagining. Large waves rocked the boat, sending Akabayashi off balance just enough for one of Aozaki’s blows to graze his shoulder and his sword to fall to the ground.  
  
His shirt sliced open, exposing his shoulder and stilling Aozaki’s movements. Akabayashi tsk’d, knowing that he’d never hear the end of this from Aozaki once recovered from (what Akabayashi assumed was) the shock of having actually managed to land a hit.

 

Bending over, Akabayashi snatched up his sword and leapt onto the side of the ship, balancing despite the heavy rocking, before jumping over where Aozaki’s ship was barely staying afloat.  
  
Seeing his prey escaping seemed to snap Aozaki out of whatever stupor he had been in and he followed quickly, insults flying out of his mouth as he chased the other captain.

 

Akabayashi chuckled, running to the mast and beginning the ascent to the birds nest. Aozaki sheathed his sword and pulled out his dagger, holding it between his teeth as he quickly followed suit. It didn’t make sense that Akabayashi would climb to such an isolated place, Aozaki reasoned that rats always sought the high ground when they were in trouble.  
  
Aozaki yelled something to the effect of “Stop running, fuckface!” but all menace was lost as the dagger in his teeth made it impossible for the words to be clear. Akabayashi, as if understanding what was asked of him, stopping moving once he’d gotten half way up the mast.  
  
“Did you say something, Aozaki?”  
  
“MRMMRM RRRHHMRMM MSMS! MMFFTTRRDD!”  
  
Akabayashi laughed, moving one hand from the rope ladder to grasp the nearby rope. Sparing a glance at Aozaki, he cut the rope with his own blade and pushed himself off the ladder, letting gravity glide him to the poop deck.  
  
Aozaki roared as he realised what the other captain’s plan was and, without thinking, leapt into the air and away from the rope ladder, grabbing Akabayashi’s legs in a crushing embrace.  
  
“YOU GORILLA!” Akabayashi yelled, squirming as the additional weight weakened his grip, sending them further down as the rope burned his hands, “LET GO!”  
  
Aozaki laughed as best he could with a dagger in his mouth, tightening his grip, “MMN NN MMRR MMYFFF, MMMMRMRHH!”  
  
The two hurtled toward the poopdeck at a frightening speed, off balance when Akabayashi released the rope. The fell, ungracefully, to the deck, obscured from the crews line of sight.  
  
Aozaki released Akabayashi’s legs, crawling up his body and straddling him around the waist. He took the dagger from his teeth with a hand, letting it hover just over Akabayashi’s throat.  
  
“Any last word, shithead?”  
  
Akabayashi frowned at him, “Yes, please move forward. You’re crushing me, you oaf.”  
  
Aozaki laughed, moving further up Akabayashi’s body before letting all his weight sit on his stomach. Akabayashi couldn’t breathe properly, and wheezed a genuine thanks to the taller man. This confused Aozaki slightly, but he paid it no mind.  
  
Until Akabayashi thrust his hips forward, bending at the waist to allow one of his long legs to hit Aozaki in the back of the head. The kick wasn’t particularly forceful, but the shock of the action sent Aozaki off balance. Akabayashi used the momentum to jump to his feet, drawing out his sword as he ran back to the deck.  
  
Aozaki rose quickly and followed, jumping from the poop deck to the lower level in time to see Akabayashi sprinting for his ship.  
  
“C’ME BACK HERE, SHITHEAD!”  
  
He barrelled after him, long legs allowing him to catch up just as Akabayashi leap to his ship, and swung his sword. “TODAY’S THE DAY YOU DIE, AKABAYASHI!”  
  
Akabayashi turned, feeling the air move behind him, turned around and blocked the strike, but his sword was knocked from his hands.  
  
“CAPTAIN!” Kazamoto yelled, suddenly fearing for Akabayashi’s safety. The look on Aozaki’s face was animalistic, and he wasn’t sure he’d stop himself from executing his rival captain.  
  
Aozaki laughed loudly, the sound almost warm as he moved his sword toward Akabayashi’s neck. “Y’damn fool…” he mocked, knowing that the only honourable thing Akabayashi could do would be to accept his fate, “Now what will you do?!”  
  
“Hnn,” Akabayashi replied, disinterested, “I need to go.”  
  
Aozaki’s eyes widened as Akabayashi turned away, yelling at his first mate to set sail.  
  
The crew was shocked, frozen in place at the turn of events. There should have been blood, gore, and maybe a little screaming! Not disinterest or boredom!  
  
“EH?!” Aozaki yelled, realising what was happening and needing an explanation. His sword arm lowered to his side, confused as his own first mate, Izumii, dragged him back to his ship.  
  
“I realised it’s the miss’s birthday tomorrow.” Akabayashi sung out, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  As much as he enjoyed his fights with Aozaki, he knew the little princess would be worried if she saw him with new scars.  
  
Several other crew members ran to Izumii and Aozaki, lending their strength to drag the captain back to his own ship as he screamed Akabayashi’s name in a rage.  
  
“Aozaki,” Akabayashi sighed, his back turned to Aozaki, “If you really wanted me dead, you would’ve stabbed me right then…”  
  
Akabayashi walked off, and Aozaki swore he could hear him smirking, “GET BACK HERE!!”


End file.
